1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a photographic camera, and, in particular, to a photographic camera which is capable of intentionally rewinding a partly exposed film into a film cartridge and properly setting an unexposed frame of the film in the film cartridge.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
In recent years, a new type of photographic film has been proposed, which has a row of exposure frames accompanied with magnetic recording areas, respectively, and a film cartridge for accommodating the new type of film as shown in Japan Unexamined Patent Publication No. 3-75741. Cameras for use with the film cartridge have been developed which have created a new photographic system with worldwide standards. Some such cameras capable of magnetically recording information on exposure conditions on a magnetic recording area of each frame of the film at every exposure. Therefore, it is possible to recognize how many frames have already been exposed by reading the information on the magnetic recording areas, which makes it further possible to set the foremost unexposed frame of the film partly exposed to the camera exposure aperture (i.e., to use all of the unexposed frames of the reloaded film). However, it may happen that, for one of the exposed frames, magnetic recording is not made at exposure on the related frame or that proper reading of the information on the magnetic recording area is not accomplished. This will cause double exposure if the exposed frame of the reloaded film is placed at the camera exposure aperture.